Last Man Standing
by prgamer31
Summary: A weapon collector Kuwaiti in USA is trying to survive against zombies and he helps anyone he sees, even if they give him nothing in return. However, does anyone here heard of the saying what goes around, comes around.?
1. Chapter 1

Last Man Standing

Well, hello anyone who reads this book. If you are reading this that means I'm dead and I hope you'll learn from my mistakes and be more lucky than I am now.

July 4, 2015:

What a day. President Obama was on the television and talking about something-blah-blah. Stupid politics. Well this is the first time I got a journal. My name is Hammed Al-Rahim, I'm Muslim, Kuwaitian nationality, gun collector. I like to collect weapons because my country's past weapons are interesting. I got 10 old Kuwaiti pistols, 5 swords, 1 rifle. I'm getting worried about this disease that appeared in China. In 5 days it killed a total of 2 million people. What's crazy is that some people say the bodies of the people who died from it are walking and eating people. Just crazy if you ask me but bodies keep turning up with bite marks, body parts keep showing up too. I just went to the market to buy some food water and some other items I need. Well this is the first day so see ya.


	2. Preprations

July 10, 2015:

It was a nice day today. I managed to collect more than 50 guns now and I've stored them in my storage. However, the disease is getting worse, it speared to Europe, the Middle East, and the Pacific. Al-Humdilla that I am in the east coast in South Florida. I went sightseeing for town for a boat shop and hospital since if it gets close to here, I'll get on a boat and leave. It's getting really dangerous to be on, and near land. Especially since it recently killed 1 billion people by now. Bye, I have to go get some emergency food, and water.


	3. Defending my House

July 26, 2015:

Well a lot of things have happened today. I'll start from the top. At 9 0'clock I woke up from my sleep, made my bed, brushed my teeth, made breakfast, and ate breakfast. There was a small knocking on my door, ``Strange...I never expected anyone.'' I said, but then the knocking grew louder and harder. I was alarmed at why it became louder. How, a FOOL HAD I BEEN. I went to open the door and to my surprise there were 5 people with blood all over them and dismembered limbs. It was horrifying! Immediately, I run to the table where I had my meal, took a mug, and threw it at the first person in the head and he or ``IT'' went down with a thud. The other people did not notice and keep on advancing toward me. I grabbed my plate and threw it at the 2nd person.

10 minutes later:

All the people lie dead in the entrance of the door. ``Why did they attack me?'' I wondered. Then, I inspected the bodies and they looked like doctors and scientists. ``Weird. If these are doctors and scientists, why did they attack me?''. I found the wallet of one of the people and it had a business card in it with the words CDC. ``These guys are from the CDC!'' I shouted in shock. I heard moaning coming from the outside and I closed, locked, and barricaded the door. I went to my bedroom upstairs and looked at the window. You could see disaster in the city. There were fires, people killing each other, police, and the army! I looked at the bottom and saw some people like the people who attacked me. They were chewing on body parts of other people. ``I think I'm going to be sick.'' I said as a reaction to the observation. Then as if a sign I heard something crashing and as a response, I took a Kuwaiti rifle and some Kuwaiti old bullets and loaded it. I went near the stairs and looked at the scene below me. There were some 10 people near the door, the door was in the floor and in pieces. I better start calling them something: I think. I have decided to call them based on what they do and like that. I'll be calling them here Parties since they are in a group. 2 Parties are at the entrance, 4 Parties are near the stairs, and the rest are outside. Deciding who to kill first, I decided to kill the Parties next to my stairs, then the Parties to the entrance, and the rest are last. I take aim and fire 4 bullets at the Parties' heads and they fall down. The 2 Parties at the entrance look at me and moan. I shoot at them and aim at the torso and it does nothing to them. I was dumbfounded. They advance to the stairs and the others are advancing to the entrance. I shoot the Parties coming to the stairs in the head and they go flying to the floor of the stairs. It seems that shooting in the head kills them. I reload my gun. Then I take aim again and find 4 Parties at the entrance. I shoot and kill them. I decided to remove the bodies and barricade my house.

At 5 o'clock:

I have finished barricading my house and removing the corpses. This whole event has made me tired and I have got to go to sleep.


	4. AL-HUMDULLAH

July 30, 2015:

4 days after the attack, I have watched the carnage in the city from my bedroom. On July 27, I saw cars piling traffic because of the crazed people. The crazed then destroyed, and searched the cars for food. I call them Searchers because they tend to search places, things, and anything else.

On July 28, after all the cars have been either destroyed, abandoned, or searched, some of the crazed just went out of the city and into the road. I call them Travelers because they always travel when there isn't food around, wither in groups or alone. On July 29, nothing happened. On this day, however, a large number of events happened. I'm writing this in a warehouse. Yeah, Yeah, I know you're asking what happened and such. Well, I saw the army coming with tanks, helicopters, and infantry. They had a battle with the Parties, and Searchers. The army won! Then, I saw them checking the cars. I wanted to call out for them but I remembered that the gunshots might have been heard by other crazed. So I stayed quiet and put. I was right, an whole army of Parties came advancing to the army. They tried to defend themselves but in the end the Parties won. This was no surprise to me as I have seen Parties won over and over. I sighed and went back to my life but I heard a knock on the door. Frightened, I went to get my rifle, loaded it, and aimed at the door. I heard ``Let us in please!''. Then, I knew it was not the crazed. I opened the door and the people who knocked came in and I closed, locked, and barricaded the door again. There were 5 people all dressed up in military uniforms. ``Thanks.'' They said. ``Who are you?'' They asked and then I told them about my life. ``Kuwaiti, huh.'' the shortest of them said. He was red haired, with freckles, brown eyes, and a round face. ``Hi, my name is Show.'' ``Hi.'' I said. ``Guys, looks like there are coming in here!'' The tallest of them said who had green eyes, a x scar to his eyes which ended in the nose, and a square face. I look back at the doors and windows and sure enough Parties were hitting the windows. ``Run upstairs! We'll snipe them off from there.'' I said. They followed my orders and I went upstairs too. They all had the same weapons. A M16, P350, and a knife. They break in and we aim.

At 12 o' clock:

At least 50 crazed lie dead in the stairs and first floor. ``Phew, that was close!'' The tallest of them said. ``Hey, We are going back to base to give them the report of the battle. Want to come?'' Show asks me. ``No.'' I said. ``Suit yourself.'' They all go down the stairs and out the door. After I finished cleaning and barricading again, I hear at least 5 people screaming. ``OH MY GOD!'' I yelled. I go up the stairs and found that they left behind 2 P350s and clips for it. I take them since they might be dead by now. I checked my food and water supplies and found out I have a month's worth. I decide to raid a store in the city. The best part is that it's small and won't be much crazed around. I take the P350s and stuff the clips in my pockets. I take a jacket and some boots. I get out via fire escape. I land in an alley. As I look around the alley, I see the street is north but I spot some 30 Searchers there. I look south and find another street but it also has Searchers. Knowing the store's street is north I head north out of the alley. To my left I can see some Travelers wandering and to my right I can see Searchers searching. I head right and a crazed pops out of nowhere. ``AHHHHHHHHHHH!'' I yelled as I shot the crazed. I'd be calling these Hiders. The Searchers notice me and start to advance. I run into the alley and climb the fence that is there. I spot a warehouse north of me and I ran into it. I barricaded the door with some boxes. I see stairs to the right of me and I go up the stairs. I spot the door to the roof and I go into it. There is stairs in front of me and I go up the stairs. I'm in the roof and I spot a dead guy in a chair with a sniper in his hands and some food and water. I throw thr dead guy off the roof for the Searchers to get distracted. I take the sniper and look in the scope to my house. I find Parties in entering my house and one Party in the bedroom. ``AL-HUMDULLA!'' I said as I am glad to be alive here and not in my house. They must have been attracted by the gunshots. Well gotta go to sleep. See ya.


	5. Chapter 5

August 1, 2015:

It was a rough couple of days. After I woke up, I took my sniper and scanned the streets. In the middle, I could see cars destroyed, tipped over, and packed. I also saw some Searchers. To the right I saw the same thing but some buildings. And to the left was the same thing I saw to the right. I realized that I didn't check the whole warehouse yet and there might be some food or tools. I look at the entrance of the warehouse and see no crazed what so ever. However, I have to look for Hiders. I go down the stairs very carefully. To the front of me is the stairs to the ground. To the Right is some boxes. I go near them and inspect them. The opening of them was not closed carefully and I lifted it. In it I found some hammers and wood. I looked to my left and some more boxes were there. I opened them and found food and water. I putted them in my backpack. I looked to the ground floor and saw more boxes piled up. No crazed however... I go down to check if that is true and AL-HUMDULLAH! it is. I opened some of the boxes and find a repair kit, food, water, and a Scar 5 with clips near it. I bring them to the roof to keep them safe. I got out the warehouse to the gun shop north of the warehouse. I kicked the door down since it wouldn't open. That attracted some attention but I went into the shop quickly. I took a double-barred shotgun with some shells, an AK-47, and clips for it. I go back to the warehouse but I do it quietly. Of course, I go back to the roof to store them. Then to my left, I see a car with some guys shooting Parties that try to catch up with them. I can see Parties in the middle of the street getting into groups to advance toward the car. I take my sniper and help them out by shooting the Parties in the middle so they can drive. One of them point toward me and I ignore it and just keep shooting at the Parties. I shot 10 bullets and killed 12 Parties. It was enough to gain some attention from them and then I reloaded. I shot 5 more bullets and 3 fell down dead. By this time they were already trying to break into the entrance of the warehouse. The driver and passengers in the car look at me in shock. I notice that some of them have ears that are pointy and hairs that are long. ``GO AND SAVE YOURSELVES!'' I shout at them since they stopped the car. I shoot 5 more bullets and 7 go down. This time I'm focusing on the Parties trying to enter the warehouse. I predict that there are about 35 of them trying to break in. I reload and shoot 2 more bullets and 1 go down. To my surprise, the car stopped in the middle of the street and the people got out of the car. The ones with long hair and pointy ears had bows and arrows and the others had swords. Only one of them had a gun. They started to shoot at the Parties and all of them went down fast. The guy who I thought was carrying a gun was carrying a stick. ``Thanks for helping us.'' he said. ``Do you want to come with us?'' ``Yes'' I replied. Just then, Hiders popped out of the streets at the left. ``Hurry!'' He shouted. I gathered all my supplies and immediately raced down the 2 stairs and into the car. They get in the car too. I took the driver's seat and stepped on the pedal fast. Before we know it we were out of the city and in the road, which was surprising as I thought the cars were piled out. The people cheered as they were happy to be alive. ``That was close.'' One of them who had pointy ears, a beard, and long hair. ``So what is your name?'' A person with a cloak asks. ``Hammed.'' I answer. ``My name is Rustin.'' He replied I dropped my jaws opened in shock. Well since I already knew their names, I didn't bother to listen to them saying their names. ``What are those creatures?'' A dwarf asks. ``I have no idea.'' Rastlin replied. ``Really! But you always know!'' ``I know what they are.'' I replied before any of them can say anything. ``What are they?'' The dwarf asks. ``I call them different names based on their behaviors. I call them crazed people who I haven't named yet. But I'm sure those ``things'' were people who are infected with a disease.'' I said. ``What kind?'' A female with pointy ears and long hair asks. I better start calling them elves since these people are from D&D. ``A disease that infects the brain and turns people into mindless cannibals.'' I replied. A man and a woman who had some unusual features like whiskers and a silver eyelash were shocked. I guess they are dragons. ``How do you know this?'' They asked. ``I don't. I just guessed because there was a disease and people reported that they saw the dead victims moving.'' I said. They exchanged glances with each other.

I woke up sweating in the back seat in a car.

``What the-?'' I said. I look around. I was in the same car and there was people around me dead. However, they were normal people. It looks like I fell asleep. I got out the car and looked around me. I was in a desert in a road. Great! I opened the driver's seat and looked at the gas: Empty. Sighing as I threw the bodies outside I decided to sleep here. Yes, there are Hibernators(yes, the people who dead and I decided to call them that...well...because...you know.) outside the car trying to break in. AL-HUMDULLA! that I'm not feeling sleepy so I can stay awake.


	6. The Farm

August 10, 2015:

August 1: I made fuel and killed the Sleepers. I sped out and reached Christ Ville...I hoped they welcomed people with other religions. I was wrong. I saw some Indians being torched by people wearing hoods and a guy in the front looked like a priest which I assumed was their leader. They didn't spot me so I opened the window of my car and took out my Scar. I aimed at the leader and...pulled the trigger. There were screams and shouts and then the hoodlums ran in random directions. I shot the support of the crosses holding up the Indians and I threw them one of my P350s and some clips for it. I sped out of there before they could even spot my car. I came to a gas station that was 67 miles from Christ Ville. I looked in the windows and didn't spot any zombies. I went inside and got to the manager's office and slept on the chair of what I assume must be the manager of the station. I was wrong to sleep in there.

August 2:

I heard groans coming from outside of the manager's door. I took a P350 and loaded it. One of the desk tops flew open since I've been laying my elbow on the handle. I found a Ghost Face mask and decided to wear it to protect my face. Hey! Anything is better than nothing. I looked at the window and there was a shadow figure of a woman and I heard a groan from her and that was all the excuse I needed to shoot her in the head. Before I did that I grabbed a silencer from the desk and equipped it to the P350. Once I shot her, there was a thud and groans everywhere. If you are a gun nut then you should know what caused it but if not, well...a silencer does not silence a weapon. It just makes it sound like a smaller gun and you can't tell where the sound is coming from. I grabbed my backpack and my Scar, than I opened the door, went to the entrance and greeting me there where 2 Searchers. I killed them with my P350 and made my way to the car. I went and the driver's seat and looked at the gas station. I saw about 90 zombies coming out from the bushes and out from the gas station. Pedal to the medal!

August 3:

I managed to find a farm, but it was infested with zombies.

August 4:

I shot the zombies.

Today:

There were a biker gang coming up here. I hid in the hay and scouted with the scope on my Scar. They were holding a man hostage and were drunk on power. I shot them dead and helped the man. I let him stay here but he had to help me with some jobs. His name was Sameul, he was wearing a paper bag which he didn't want to take off, and he wore a buisness suit and jean.


End file.
